UCR Armed Forces
The UCR Armed Forces is the federal military force of the UCR, consisting of the current two uniformed services, the Aerospace Forces, and Marine Corps. The Chief Minister of the UCR acts as the Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces. Branches Aerospace Forces The UCR Aerospace Forces is the primary naval warfare branch of the UCR military, tasked with defending UCR territories against aggressive actions, providing security for merchant shipping, supporting relief operations and project the UCR's power abroad. Additionally, the Aerospace Forces also transport Marine Expeditionary Forces to locations where they are needed. Citadel Charter 2576 - 2585 and 5 Year reorganization plan In the aftermath of the UCR - UEG War in 2576, the UCR along with Exon, UEG, and Cineris government signed the Citadel charter which put forth several clauses and regulations on future galactic wars, one of which was limiting the size of each of the signatories' navies to 1,000 combatant ships. In accordance to the charter the UCR Aerospace Force retired the 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th fleets, and started the rapid decommissioning of several older classes of vessels in favor of newer generation stealth combatants. The UCR remained in accordance with the charter until 2584 when the UEG withdrew their signature from it. Following this the UCR began developing a plan which they implemented as the 5 Year Re-Organization after leaving the charter a year earlier in 2585. Starting in 2586, the UCR Aerospace forces would commission new vessels at a certain rate that would increase each year during the 5 Year plan, utilizing factory satellites like LSO-122 to produce capital ships like cruisers, battleships and carriers while smaller factory clusters manufacture escort and patrol vessels, and would implement newer technologies that reduce the number of crew required for new ships. Aerospace Force composition (2592) *Homeland Defense Fleet (HDF) **1st Fleet (648) **2nd Fleet (523) *Aerospace Forces, Milky Way (AF-MW) **3rd Fleet (537) **4th Fleet (568) **5th Fleet (502) **6th Fleet (519) *Aerospace Forces, Andromeda (AF-A) **7th Fleet (530) **8th Fleet (489) *Aerospace Forces, Brisingr Cluster (AF-BC) **9th Fleet (465) *Survey Group Escort Force (SGEF) **CCG 65 (78) **CCG 67 (62) **CCG 88 (65) **CCG 90 (81) **CCG 98 (64) Unit Organization (Ships) *Armada: Largest operation naval unit at 950 combat ships and numerous support vessels. Reserve for times of war. *Fleet: Second largest operational unit at 120 - 300+ vessels. *Carrier Command Group: Organization unit comprised of 35 to 50+ vessels all centered around 4 to 6 fleet carriers. *Task Force: A task force is a naval unit of varying size and strength. Centered around Heavy cruisers, battle cruisers, battleship, and larger carriers. *Flotilla: A flotilla is a small naval unit comprised between 6 to 12 ships centered around a light cruiser division or carrier division. *Squadron: Operational unit comprised of 4 ships. Also called a division in some cases. *Unit: Smallest operational force comprised of 1 ship. Vessels *Aircraft Carriers **Astarios Class Stealth Fleet Carrier: 5.8 Kilometers. **Kaluga Class Stealth Fleet Carrier: 4.5 Kilometers **Nanaba Class Class Stealth Light Carrier: 950 Meters. **Ortid Class Stealth Escort Carrier: 800 Meters. Astraios Class.png|Astarios Class Aegir.jpg|Kaluga Class Halberd Class.jpg|Nanaba Class JavelinRe.png|Ortid Class *Battleships **Avadora Class Stealth Attack Battleship (Island III): 5.6 Kilometers ***Tanager The Great Class Stealth Attack Battleship (Super Mk.III): 5.9 Kilometers **Dauntless Class Stealth Attack Battleship (Island Mk.II): 5.4 Kilometers MkIIIstandard.png|Island Mk.III (Initial production type) SuperMkIII.png|Island Super Mk.III IslandMkIIIE.png|Island Mk.II (FMRP II Upgrade) *Assault Ships **Enar Class Stealth Assault Ship: 3.5 Kilometers. **Garen Class Assault Ship: 2.3 Kilometers *Cruisers **Kestrel Class Stealth Battle Cruiser: 3.5 Kilometers. **Elysium Class Stealth Assault Cruiser: 2.4 Kilometers **Vyrith Class Stealth Light Cruiser: 1.6 Kilometers. Kestral.jpg|Kestrel Class VanirShipMode.jpg|Elysian Class Vyrith.jpg|Vyrith Class *Destroyers **Oberth II Class Heavy Stealth Destroyer: 820 Meters **Stargazer Class Stealth Destroyer: 750.2 Meters **Valor Class Stealth Escort Destroyer: 587.3 Meters *Patrol craft **M250 Class patrol ship: 458.8 Meters Marines The UCR Marines are the primary ground component of the UCR military tasked with combat operations planet side, as well as providing security to naval facilities and ships. Special Operations Command The UCR Special Operations Command is the unified command tasked with overseeing the special forces components of the Marines (Orbital Divers) and Aerospace (Spec Ops and Recon Commandos) branches. Ranks Aerospace Forces *Enlisted **Recruit Grade 2 **Recruit Grade 1 **Apprentice **Petty Officer Rank 3 **Petty Officer Grade 2 **Petty Officer Grade 1 **Chief Petty Officer *Officers **Lieutenant Grade 2 **Lieutenant Grade 1 **Lieutenant Commander **Commander **Captain **Commodore **Rear Admiral **Vice Admiral **Admiral **Fleet Admiral **Admiral of the Navy Marines *Enlisted **Private 2nd Grade **Private 1st Grade **Specialist **Lance Corporal **Sergeant **Field Sergeant 2nd Grade **Field Sergeant 1st Grade **Gunnery Sergeant **Master Sergeant *Officers **Lieutenant 2nd Grade **Lieutenant 1st Grade **Lieutenant Major **Major **Captain **Regimental Commander **Senior Commander **Marshall **Senior High Commander Engagements *Numerous small scale conflicts between the end of the War of Independence and the New Dawn Conflict (1,549 years ago) *New Dawn Conflict (2553 to 2556, small scale engagements with remnant elements occurring up until 2577) *UCR Colonization of the Sectum-Centarus Arm (2556 - 2564, primarily against hostile remnants of the Covenant Empire and other groups such as pirates.) *Evil-verse invasion (2557) *Wraith Incursion (2557. Extermination operations were carried out up until 2561 to fully eradicate remnants of the Wraith armada in and around UCR space.) *First Extra-galactic War/Three Month Conflict (2568 - 2569) *Second Extra-galactic War (2573 - 2575) *2nd Milky Way War/UCR-UEG War (2576) *TRM Civil War (2576 - 2577) *Battle of the System of the Rising Sun (2577) *Battle for Osea (2578) *Andromeda Insurgencies (2578 - 2587) *Cineris-Dominion War (Limited Action, 2582- ) Category:Organization Category:UCR Category:New United Nations